


The Prime of Health

by tenlittlebullets



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-06
Updated: 2007-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlittlebullets/pseuds/tenlittlebullets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barricade Day ficlet for all the Frenchboys who were defiant until the bitter end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prime of Health

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the last ten minutes of June 6, 2007, hence the sloppiness with the word count. If I'd had more time I'd've written you a shorter drabble.

"Get back, you bastards! Take your pins and needles back home! You think I'm not used to having my blood drawn?"

"Joly," Bossuet remarked, out of breath as he cut down another assailant, "you have another wound on your arm."

"A pinprick!" Joly cried. "One barely feels such things when one is in the prime of health."

"Weren't you just telling me the other day that the balance of your humours was irreparably upset, and that you were sure to die within the week?"

"Nonsense! I only needed to get my blood moving, and I--"

A blast of the cannon drowned him out, and they both fell in the storm of grapeshot.


End file.
